pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Fresh Cream
| Recorded = August–November 1966 | Studio = | Genre = Psychedelic rock Blues rock | Length = | Label = | Producer = Robert Stigwood | This album = Fresh Cream (1966) | Next album = Disraeli Gears (1967) | Misc = }} Fresh Cream is the debut studio album by the British rock band Cream. The album was released in the UK on 9 December 1966, as the first LP on the Reaction Records label, owned by producer Robert Stigwood. The UK album was released in both mono and stereo versions, at the same time as the release of the single "I Feel Free". The album was released in a slightly different form in January 1967 by Atco Records in the US, also in mono and stereo versions. The album peaked at No. 6 on the UK Albums Chart and No. 39 on the U.S. Albums Chart. The mono versions were deleted not long after release and for many years only the stereo recordings were available. The UK mono album was reissued on CD for the first time in Japan in late 2013 as part of a deluxe SHM-CD and SHM-SACD sets (both editions also contain the UK stereo counterpart). In January 2017,the album was again reissued in a 3CD box-set containing mono and stereo versions of the original UK and US release along with singles and b-sides. Background Bass player Jack Bruce later said that the opening song "N.S.U." was written for the band's first rehearsal. "It was like an early punk song... the title meant "non-specific urethritis. It didn't mean an NSU Quickly - which was one of those little 1960s mopeds. I used to say it was about a member of the band who had this venereal disease. I can't tell you which one... except he played guitar." Reception | rev2 = BBC Music | rev2Score = (favourable) | rev3 = Robert Christgau | rev3Score = A– }} In 2003, the album was ranked number 101 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 greatest albums of all time. Track listing Original UK release | length2 = 4:20 | extra2 = Bruce | title3 = Dreaming | writer3 = Bruce | length3 = 1:58 | extra3 = Bruce | title4 = Sweet Wine | writer4 = | length4 = 3:17 | extra4 = Bruce | title5 = Spoonful | writer5 = Willie Dixon | length5 = 6:30 | extra5 = Bruce }} Original U.S. version Later U.S. release A later release in the U.S. on RSO/Polydor uses the same track listing as the original UK edition given above, with the addition of the song "I Feel Free" as track 1. Polydor's CD release from the 1980s included the same track list but added "The Coffee Song" and "Wrapping Paper," which were removed from a second CD release in the 1990s. Swedish edition An edition released only in Sweden in 1966 was an 11-track release like that in the UK which also added two tracks: "Wrapping Paper", written by Jack Bruce and Pete Brown, and "The Coffee Song", written by Tony Colton and Ray Smith. Both vinyl and cover were made in Germany and exported to the Swedish market only – the German original had the same 10 tracks as the UK. The group didn't want "Coffee Song" to be issued at all, but a mono version was mixed and coupled with "Wrapping Paper" as a single. There were no plans at this stage to release it in stereo, so for the Swedish issue, a crude stereo mix was used. This was made during the sessions in early August 1966 for instructive purpose – the whole track as basic mono is mixed far right and a solo guitar overdub far left. Never intended for release, this mix was soon lost and for later stereo issues a new one was made. The front cover and record no. (623 031) are the same as the German issue, but three different back covers exist. The first listed the correct 12 tracks, the second listed 10 tracks, and a third where the 12 track listing has been "glued" over the 10 track listing. Personnel Musicians *Ginger Baker – drums, percussion, vocals *Jack Bruce – vocals, bass, harmonica, piano *Eric Clapton – guitar, vocals Technical *Robert Stigwood – producer *John Timperley – engineer Certifications }} }} See also * 1966 in music References External links * [http://www.tastyatom.com/showalbumdetail.php?album=32 Lyrics to Fresh Cream] *The making of Fresh Cream - from the Official Ginger Baker Archive Category:Cream (band) albums Category:1966 debut albums Category:Reaction Records albums Category:Albums produced by Robert Stigwood Category:Atco Records albums Category:Acid rock albums Category:1966 albums